


Peter Parker imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Peter Parker imagines from my tumblrs





	1. Are we dating (nsfw)

You were doing sit ups with your friend holding your feet down to the mat while your gym coach walked the room fixing everyones form.

Peter and Ned were a few rows over, Ned struggling to do sit ups while Peter’s eyes were locked on you as you did one sit up after the other with ease.

“Peter…. dude earth to Peter,” Ned nearly shouted.

“What it is Ned,” Peter said hushing him.

“Your staring at your boyfriend again aren’t you,” Ned teased.

“He’s not- he’s not my boyfriend,” Peter stuttered.

“But you two made out at Liz’s party on friday, you’re so dating,” Ned retorted.

“We haven’t talked since then, maybe he thought it was a misake and i wasn’t good at it… or maybe he thought i was someone else i don’t know Ned,” Peter said shaking his head.

“I still think you’re gonna bang,” Ned said returning to struggling with his sit ups.

“Ned!” Peter yelled a little too lightly, his cheeks turning a tint of red at the thought of you two being together intimately.

“Parker. Keep it down,” the gym teacher ordered.

You looked at Peter who was clearly embarassed and smiled at him, Peter biting his lip and looking away.

The gym was starting to get hot so you tugged your shirt over your head, tossing it onto the mat and went back to doing your sit ups.

Peter glanced your way, seeing the sweat dripping down your bare chest and your stomach clenching with every movement.

Before he knew it he had an erection growing in his shorts.

“I have- I have to go,” Peter mumbled to Ned before getting to his feet and practically running to the locker room.

“Where the hell do you think you’re going Parker,” the teacher questioned as Peter ran past him.

“Sorry coach I think i’m going to be sick,” he lied never breaking his pace.

In the locker room he stood slumped against the row of lockers, taking deep breathes trying to make his erection go down.

“Come on not now, there’s only fifteen minutes of class left,” he scolded to himself.

If it wouldn’t go down on its own he had no other choice then to take care of it.

He slipped his hand down his shorts, pulling his cock out and stroking quickly, trying to finish as fast as possible.

Peter shut his eyes and his mind automatically went to you, the image of kissing you, touching you… everywhere.

He groaned, stroking faster.

“Peter?” A voice said breaking him from his trance.

Opening his eyes there you were standing in front of him after you had come to check on him.

“Y/N oh god,” he muttered trying to put his hard cock back into his shorts.

“Were you just masturbating?” You questioned.

“Uh no- i was…. i was just-“ he stammered trying to think of an excuse.

“Want some help?” You said boldly.

“What? What do you mean?” Peter said confused.

You approached him, dropping to your knees in front of him.

Running your hand up his cock through the material of his shorts and taking his cock out once more you licked a slow stripe up the shaft.

“Y/N what are you doing?” Peter asked breathing heavily.

“Class is over in ten and i wouldn’t want you to have to sit through calculus like this,” you winked before wrapping your lips around the tip of his cock.

Peter threw his head back against the lockers, envelopping in the pleasure he was experiencing.

You bobbed your head back and forth, taking more of Peter in inch by inch.

His fists gripped tightly into balls at his sides, wanting to touch you but mot sure if he should.

He moaned loudly as you took a firm hold at the base of his cock, his whole body tensing.

Within the minute Peter was cumming into your mouth.

When he finished you gently released his cock from your lips, standing back up and wiping your mouth off with the back of your hand.

“Maybe next time we do this I can buy you dinner first,” you teased, kissing him lightly.

“So are we like… dating?” Peter asked nervously.

“I sure hope so,” you chuckled.


	2. Surprise visit (nsfw)

You knew Peter was going to be out all night doing his spider-man duties so you decided to give him a surprise visit when he came home.

When Peter climbed in through his bedroom window he noticed you lying there.

“What are you doing in my bed?” He said shrugged his suit off.

That’s when he saw you were completely naked.

“Y/N,” he mumbled.

“Have a good night?” You smiled, your arms raised up, your hands resting under your head, your cock hard and standing tall.

“It’s pretty good now,” Peter muttered, walking over to you in his underwear.

He climbed on top of you, kissing you softly before kissing his way down your body.

He grabbed hold of your cock and took a long lick up the shaft.

Wrapping his lips around the tip he sucked lightly.

“Peter,” you moaned as he took more of you in his mouth.

He bobbed his head up and down, occasionally stopping and swirling his tongue around.

“Just like that baby,” you groaned, rocking your hips upwards.

He stroked the base of your cock as he continued his movements with his mouth.

Peter felt you getting close so he moved faster.

“Peter!” You cried out when you came in his mouth.

He released you from his lips, taking one last lick to clean you up before climbing up next to you in bed.

He laid on his side, his hand on your chest.

“You think Aunt May heard?” He chuckled.

“She went to sleep hours ago, heard her snoring right before you got home,” you laughed, “you need me to do anything for you?”

“I’m good, maybe in the morning,” he said cuddling into your side and with that he was out.


	3. Rough night (nsfw)

You were lying in Peter’s bed, reading your book as you waited for him to come back home from patrol.

It was nearly midnight when Peter finally came crawling in through his window.

“Hi babe, your aunt still thinks we’re preparing for tomorrows debate,” you informed him, setting your book to the side and sitting up.

Peter didn’t respond to your comment, just grumbled about some ‘stupid street dancer’.

“Rough night?” you asked watching him slip out of his suit.

“I save this guy from getting mugged right and what does he do to thank me? Tell me my costume is lame,” Peter said flailing his arms open, “his entire body was painted silver like a tin man and he says my suit is lame.”

“Your suit isn’t lame Peter, it’s super cool,” you laughed as Peter stormed around his room in just his boxers.

“Yeah, it is, Tony Stark, the Tony Stark made it for me, of course it’s super cool,” Peter said turning to face you.

“Come here,” you said motioning for him to join you on the bed.

Peter was quick to get on top of you, kissing you roughly.

“Does this make you feel better,” you chuckled against his lips, wrapping your arms around his neck.

“So much better,” he sighed, grinding his hips into yours.

Within minutes you could feel he had gotten hard and you had too.

“Peter,” you groaned when he started kissing down your neck, “grab a condom.”

Peter smiled and reached over to grab a condom along with a bottle of lube from his bedside table.

He shimmied his boxers down his lower body, hurrying to get you out of your clothes as well.

You started stroking his cock while he squirted some of the lube onto his fingers, rubbing it around your asshole to get you ready.

When he thought you were sufficiently worked up he rolled the condom onto himself.

“Turn around Y/N,” Peter ordered and you got onto your hands and knees, your ass in the air.

He gripped his cock and lined himself up, slowly pushing inside you.

“Peter,” you sighed.

When Peter was fully inside he started thrusting gently to let you adjust.

“Faster,” you moaned, tightly squeezing the pillow underneath you.

He sped up his movements, his thighs hitting the back of yours with each thrust.

He held onto your hips, his thrusts becoming frantic meaning he was close.

Leaning over your body he kissed the back of your neck and whispered in your ear, “I want to cum with you.”

You reached a hand down, stroking your own cock in a frenzy.

With just a few more thrusts Peter was cumming inside you which in turn caused you to spurt out onto his sheets.

You stayed in that position for a long moment while you both caught your breath.

Peter eased his way out of you, taking the condom off and throwing it in the trash.

You fell over onto your back and Peter cuddled up beside you.

“We should probably change the sheets,” Peter laughed looking at the stain next to him.

“In the morning,” you said, putting your head in the crook of his neck.

Peter grabbed his phone and looked at the time, “Y/N, it’s past one AM, you need to get home,” he said with concern.

“Don’t worry, I told my parents we’d be up late preparing for the debate and would probably just stay the night,” you told him.

“Well it’s a good thing May is so cool with us then,” Peter chuckled.

“Yep, now sleep,” you said wrapping an arm over his waist and closing your eyes.

Peter smiled, pulled on the blanket to cover you guys up.

He kissed the top of your forehead and turned out the light.

“Goodnight Y/N.”


	4. All the way (nsfw)

You and Peter had been together for over a year now and while you had done some intimate activities with each other in that time you had never actually gone all the way.

Both of you wanted to sure but neither of you were ready just yet.

That was until Peter muttered ‘Y/N, I think I’m ready’ in the middle of a heated make out session on your bed where you were both already shirtless.

“Are you sure Peter? ‘Cause I’m ready too but we don’t have to do anything more than what we’ve done in the past,” you reassured him.

He kissed you softly, “I want this Y/N, I promise.”

“Alright, then let me take care of you,” you smiled and shifted so he was on his back and you were on top of him.

You kissed him one last time before moving to his jaw, his neck and now his chest.

You softly nipped right below his navel as you undid his pants, slowly pulling them off of him.

Peter nodded at you, giving you permission to remove his boxers, his already hard cock springing free.

You grinned and leaned back down, eagerly taking him into your mouth.

This surely wasn’t the first time you had found yourselves in this position but you felt yourself only getting harder at the thought that there would be so much more to come soon this time around.

Unbuttoning your own pants you grabbed your cock, releasing it from your boxers and stroking frantically as you continued sucking off Peter.

Peter was a moaning mess above you so you thought now was the right time to move forward.

You got to your knees, leaning over to your bedside table, grabbing a condom and lube.

“You already have condoms?” Peter asked you.

“I got them a few months ago, you know better be safe than sorry for our first time,” you told him.

Peter chuckled and then stared in awe as he watched you unwrap the condom, rolling it over yourself and then applying the lube to make it as smooth of a transition as possible for him.

“You can still say no Peter, we can stop if you want,” you said.

“Please keep going Y/N,” he said confidently.

You grabbed his hand and kissed it comfortingly before lining yourself up at his entrance.

Pushing forward slightly, the tip of your cock went in and Peter groaned in pleasure.

You rolled your hips gently letting him adjust to the new feeling.

“More,” he panted under his breath and you did just such, going inch by inch until your hips met the back of his thighs.

You rested your hands under his ass, lifting him slightly in hopes to get a better angle and knowing you succeeded when Peter wasn’t able to control himself from rocking against you.

You thrusted back and forth, both of you getting lost in pleasure.

Eventually Peter began stroking his cock meaning he was close and that pushed you to thrust faster.

He moaned as he came, spurting out onto his chest.

“Hold on baby, I’m almost there,” you said feeling yourself getting closer to cumming seeing Peter let go.

After rolling your hips a few more times you pulled out of him and quickly took the condom off, stroking yourself until you were spilling onto Peter.

“Woah,” he said still out of breath, “that was… that was incredible.”

“You can say that again,” you laughed.

You got to your feet, walking to the bathroom to grab a towel and throwing the condom away in the process.

Sliding back into bed next to Peter you gently dabbed the towel across his chest, cleaning up the mess.

“I love you,” you smiled.

“I love you too,” you smiled back, kissing him deeply.


	5. Meeting the parents

You had been dating Peter for a few weeks now and your parents insisted on inviting him over for dinner to meet them.

Peter meeting your mom wasn’t what you were worried about, it was your dad that was the problem.

You loved your dad but he had a bit of a big mouth with absolutely no filter and you were afraid of him scaring Peter away.

Peter also didn’t exactly know that your dad was J.J. Jameson, aka the editor in chief of the famous Daily Bugle newspaper.

The two of you walked into your home the night of the dinner, Peter instantly noticing the framed articles hanging on the walls.

“What’s all this?” Peter said moving closer to look at them.

“Oh that… that’s just some of my dad’s work,” you mumbled.

“Wait, Y/N your dad is J.J. Jameson? Like the J.J. Jameson?” he gasped seeing the name on every article.

“Uh… yeah.”

“Why didn’t you tell me, I feel so underdressed now,” Peter said frantically checking over his appearance.

“I didn’t want you to freak out just like you are doing now and Peter you look fine,” you said grabbing his hand to calm him down.

“Y/N!” your mom called cheerfully, exiting the kitchen, “and you must be Peter.”

“It’s very nice to meet you Mrs. Jameson,” Peter said handing her the flowers he had gotten her, “these are for you.”

“So he’s a suck up,” your dad quiped joining you all.

“Oh hush you, these are beautiful Peter thank you,” your mom said gently swatting your dad on the shoulder and moving to the dining room to put the flowers in a vase.

“Peter, as the father it is my job to ask what your intentions are with my boy,” your dad stated.

“Dad,” you groaned.

“Um I don’t know what you mean by intentions sir but I really like your son and all I want is to make him happy,” Peter stuttered.

“See honey, he’s a good one,” your mom smiled, “now you boys go take a seat at the table, dinner is just about ready.”

You sat next to Peter, your dad sitting across from him and glaring at him throughout the entire meal as your mom attempted to get to know him.

When dinner was over and Peter had to go home you walked him out to the porch.

“I think it went well,” you told Peter.

“Your dad hates me,” Peter sighed.

“No he doesn’t, if he hated you he would have kicked you out after appetizers,” you joked.

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely,” you smiled before kissing him gently, “you better go, you don’t want to miss your train.”

“I’ll call you when I get home,” he said and he was off.

You walked back in and your parents were still in the kitchen cleaning up.

“So what did you think of Peter?” you asked them.

“What a lovely young man,” your mom stated.

“He’s scared of me right?” your dad grunted.

“Terrified,” you reiterated.

“Good, then I like him.”


	6. Hawkeyes son

Pulling back on the arrow lined up on your bow you released, watching the arrow speed through the air and hit right in the center of the target across your backyard.

“That’s amazing,” Peter gasped beside you, “you have to teach me how to do that.”

“So spiderwebs aren’t enough for you these days?” you said playfully

“I just think it’s super cool like one second the arrow is in your bow and the next second it’s in the target right where you wanted it. I tried archery at summer camp once but I missed, I almost hit the teacher actually and-”

You gripped the back of Peter’s neck, brining him forward to kiss you and stop his ramblings.

“Alright Spidey, pick up a bow and I’ll show you a few tricks,” you said as Peter was trying to recollect himself after the kiss.

He’d never get used to the fact that you were actually his boyfriend.

You moved behind Peter, placing your hands on his hips so you could shift him into a proper stance.

Next was the bow and arrow, he held the bow in the air and you couldn’t help but laugh.

“Peter,“ you stated.

“Yeah?”

“You’re holding it backwards,” you chuckled.

“Right, I knew that,” he huffed while turning it around.

You put your hands over his on the bow, “now, you want to pull it back just like this.”

Peter was trying his hardest to stay focused but feeling your breath on the back of his neck was diverting his attention.

“You know, if we were normal teenagers I’d be helping you on a mini golf course right now,” you joked.

“I suck at mini golf too, maybe you should show me how to play sometime,” he suggested.

“I’d love to,” you smiled.

Peter finally let go of the arrow but it landed no where near the target.

“I think you should stick to web slinging,” you teased.

“That’s no fair, you were distracting me,” Peter practically pouted.

“Oh I was distracting you was I,” you grinned.

“Yeah you were,” Peter smiled.

“Maybe I should distract you a little more,” you said wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him in to kiss you again.

Peter dropped the bow to the ground and moved his hands to your neck, kissing you deeper.

You got lost each other for who knows how long until you heard someone clearing their throat behind you two.

Peter quickly moved away from you, “Mr. Hawkeye sir we were just… practicing ” he mumbled nervously.

“Hi dad,” you chuckled, amused by Peter’s reaction.

“Hello son, Peter how many times have I told you to call me Clint,” your dad laughed just as amused, “so Y/N, has he gotten any better?”

“Not at all,” you teased.

“Well archery’s not for everyone Peter,” he said picking up the bow and easily sending an arrow flying to the center of the target.


	7. The deli

“Hey Michelle, you’re friends with Peter right?” you asked your sister, taking a seat across from her at the dining room table to eat your breakfast before school.

“Not really,” she said raising an eyebrow questioningly.

“Alright so for you that means you are friends great, do you think he likes me?”

“I don’t know, maybe,” she responded now clearly uninterested in the conversation.

“Well he comes to the deli every day after school and gets the same thing, don’t you think that’s a little odd?”

“Or he just really likes that one sandwich,” she shrugged, “If you haven’t noticed Peter is all sorts of odd.”

“Thanks for the help sis,” you said sarcastically.

“You’re not welcome,” she smiled mockingly.

That afternoon you stood at the counter in the nearly empty deli, Michelle sitting in the corner of the store doing homework, when Peter walked in.

“There’s my favorite customer,” you greeted him.

“Hey Y/N,” he smiled at you.

“The number five?”

“How’d you know?” he asked.

“Peter, it’s the only thing you ever order,” you chuckled.

“I guess it is,” he laughed.

Michelle rolled her eyes at you two.

“So are you going to Liz’s party this weekend?” you asked as you started making his sandwich.

“I don’t know, I haven’t really thought about it,” he told you.

“Too bad, it’d be much more fun with you there,” you teased.

“You think so?” Peter said shyly.

“Oh god make it stop. Peter, just go to the stupid party with my brother and start dating already,” Michelle groaned.

“Um, alright,” Peter said blushing slightly.

“Guess I’ll see you there,” you said cheerfully, handing him his sandwich.

“I’ll see you there,” he repeated happily, backing up towards the door but bumping into the chip rack.

“Bye Peter.”

“Bye… bye Y/N,” he said picking the rack up and hurrying out the door.

“You guys are such losers,” Michelle sighed.


	8. The Spider-Man

You hadn’t seen much of Peter lately and to make up for it he suggested you come over to his place tonight to hang out.

After you finished your homework he didn’t respond to your text saying you were on your way which wasn’t exactly unusual for Peter so you figured he was busy studying before you got there.

When you arrived at his house May welcomed you in, hugging you hello as she always did and let you go to Peter’s room, but not without offering you something to eat and drink first of course.

You were surprised that Peter was not in his room but you didn’t say anything to May as to not worry her and waited.

Two hours later you were drifting off to sleep in his computer chair when a flash of red came in through the window.

It crawled across the ceiling and dropped to the floor.

The suited figure was facing away from you, not aware of your presence and removed their mask, revealing it was Peter underneath.

“Peter?” you gasped.

He quickly turned around at the sound of your voice.

“Y/N! What are you doing here!”

“We were supposed to hang out tonight remember. You… You’re the Spider-Man,” you muttered.

“What, no. No I’m not,” he said shrugging off the uniform like you couldn’t see it.

“Oh my god, my boyfriend is the Spider-Man.”

“Keep your voice down,” he shushed not wanting May to hear.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I thought it was best if no one knew, not even my boyfriend,” he said stumbling around his room in his underwear to find some clothes to put on, “are you mad?”

“I’m not mad Peter, in shock most definitely but not mad.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” he said quietly as he threw on a shirt and sweatpants.

“It’s okay, I guess superhero’s aren’t very public about their real identities for a reason,” you joked.

“So… are we good?” he smiled hopefully.

“We’re good,” you smiled, kissing him chastely, “I can’t believe I’m dating the Spider-Man.”

“You know you can’t tell anyone right? Especially not May. She’d ground me for the rest of my life if she found out.”

“I know, I know,” you laughed, “I do have some questions though.”

“Ask away.”

“How did you even become the Spider-Man? How does that suit work? How well do you know the Avengers? Do you really have an internship with Stark or is that just a cover?” you listed on.

“It’s going to be a long night,” Peter chuckled as he pulled you down onto his bed with him to start telling you everything.

This wasn’t how he wanted you to find out but he was relieved that if anyone was to know his secret, it was you.


	9. Ask him

Peter and Ned sat at their usual table during lunch while you were at a table on the other side of the cafeteria with your friends.

“So when are you going to ask him to homecoming?” Ned questioned Peter, breaking him out of his trance of staring at you.

“Ned, I can’t just ask Y/N to homecoming,” Peter said defensively.

“And why not?”

“Because… because why would he even want to go with me.”

“Why wouldn’t he want to go with you? You’re the Spider-Man,” Ned said excitedly.

“Shh Ned, lower your voice,” Peter said looking around making sure no one heard him.

“I’m just saying, you should ask him,” Ned shrugged.

Peter sighed, wishing it could be that easy.

Later that day in gym class you and Peter got paired up to spot each other during sit ups.

Peter held your feet to the ground as you began doing the exercise.

At some point the hem of your shirt raised up showing off a sliver of your lower torso.

Peter tried not to look so instead he turned to Ned who was a few groups down from you two.

Ned mouthed “ask him” to Peter making him lift his hand off of you to wave Ned off.

“You okay there Parker?” you asked stopping your actions.

“Huh? Oh yeah, I’m fine,” he said trying to collect himself.

“Alright,” you chuckled going back to doing sit ups.

There was a moment of silence as Peter got up the nerves to speak again.

“So… are you going to homecoming?” he asked nervously.

“Isn’t everyone?” you laughed.

“Right, uh, are you- are you going with anyone?”

“Nope, what about you? You ask anyone yet?”

“No I haven’t asked anyone,” he said before taking a deep breath and lowering his voice, “maybe we could go together.”

“What’s that?” you said stopping again, not quite hearing him.

Peter figured it was now or never, he wanted to go to homecoming with you.

“Do you want to go to the dance together?” He said again.

“You want to go to homecoming with me Peter?” you asked raising an eyebrow.

“As- as friends I mean, not like a date or anything,” he mumbled quickly thinking you weren’t interested.

“And what if I want you to be my date?” you grinned.

“You do?” he said in disbelief.

“Peter Parker, will you go to homecoming with me?” you smiled at him.

“Yes,” he smiled back, feeling relief wash over him.

Ned was right, all he had to was ask.


	10. magic touch (nsfw)

Peter was lying back on his bed, shirt already discarded to somewhere on the floor as soon as you entered his bedroom returning home from school.

You were kissing his neck, hand rubbing the appex of his jeans.

“Y/N,” he moaned feeling his already cock hard.

“We’ve been at it like rabbits, how are you still horny?” You laughed, this was the fifth time in two days that you guys had fooled around.

Your lips moved down his neck to his chest, flicking your tongue over a nipple.

Unbuttoning his jeans you released his cock, hand stroking slowly.

“Oh god,” he whined, his hips rocking upwards into your hand.

Kissing down his abs you stopped at his hips, nipping his v lines.

You licked from one hipbone to the other, Peter groaning as your hand glided from base to tip.

Looking up at him he stared into your eyes as you licked the tip of his cock making him moan.

Kissing down the shaft Peters hips shook with impatience.

Holding his thighs down onto the mattress you wrapped your lips around his cock, taking him in.

You bobbed your head up and down, Peter moaning above you.

“More,” he groaned.

You snaked a hand under him, teasing him with your fingertips.

Pushing one finger inside him Peter gripped his pillow tightly, having your mouth and fingers at the same time was bringing him closer to his release than usual.

Your mouth worked him faster as you slipped a second finger into him.

“Y/N,” he cried when he came.

Even when he finished you didn’t stop or slow down.

You continued bobbing your head but removed your fingers and began massaging his balls.

Swirling your tongue around the tip of his cock your hands stroked the base.

Within minutes Peter was cumming again.

“Y/N baby, stop its- its too much,” he pleaded.

You let his cock go from your lips, kissing his thighs making them tremble from the aftershocks.

Laying down on the bed next to him Peter smiled at you.

“I didn’t know i could cum twice so close together,” he laughed.

“You just needed my magic touch,” you grinned.

“Give me a minute to get my energy back and then I’m fucking you until you beg me to stop,” he smirked.


	11. Sexting headcanons (nsfw)

· Peter was always nervous about sending you nudes

· “do you know how easy it is to hack phones nowadays?”

· “what if I’m showing Mr Stark a meme and it switchs to a dirty picture”

· “what if i accidentally send it to Aunt May?”

· one weekend he was on a school trip

· and you guys were texting how much you missed each other

· and you sent him a picture of yourself shirtless in bed

· a few minutes later Peter sent you the same back

· “are you okay to go further Peter?”

· “…. Yes”

· so you sent him a picture of your hard cock in your sweatpants

· “is it okay if i touch myself Y/N?”

· “of course it’s okay to touch yourself…. I am”

· he replied with a picture of his hand around his own cock

· you texted him how you wanted to touch him

· and where you wanted to put your mouth on him

· the video he got of you jerking off was what pushed him over the edge and cum

· “i think we should do this more often”

· “told you you would like it”


	12. Camp counselor headcanons (nsfw)

· you and Peter had met as kids when you went to the same sleep away camp every summer

· then when you were 16 you both ended up becoming counselors

· you’ve had crushes on each other for years but never said anything

· but this summer was gonna be different

· three days in you told Peter how you felt about him

· you guys would sneak out to the lake to make out when the kids went to sleep

· the camp director almost caught you guys making out behind a cabin before lights out

· “what are you boys doing?”

· “oh uh we thought we heard a bear crawling around back here”

· “alright well go make sure all your campers have gotten to bed”

· by the end of the summer you still hadn’t gone all the way

· but Peter pulled you into his empty cabin while everyone was at the dining hall for the last dinner of the summer

· “we don’t have a lot of time Peter”

· “i don’t want to go back home tomorrow without doing this first”

· he pushed you into his bunk and started blowing you

· it was a tight fit in the bunk trying to fuck him

· it took a few minutes to find a comfortable position but eventually you settled on his legs wrapped around your waist with you bent over him

· it’s a good thing no one was around because Peter couldn’t contain his loud moans mixed with the sound of the creaky bunk bed shaking

· you guys finished just in time

· Peter’s campers came running inside after dinner and you and Peter just barely made it out the back door of the cabin without them seeing you

· you didn’t want to wait until next summer to see him again so you booked a train ticket to visit him on your first three day weekend of the school year


	13. Class trip hotel hook up headcanons (nsfw)

· of course Peter and Ned were roommates on the class trip

· but Ned, MJ and the others decided to break into the hotels pool for a late night swim

· so you took the opportunity to sneak into Peter’s room without anyone noticing

· “Y/N? What are you doing here?”

· “Well Ned’s down at the pool and you were up here alone and I thought you could use some company”

· you made out on his bed for at least half an hour

· you felt his cock get hard in his pajamas and starting stroking him through the material

· he begged you touch him

· eventually you rid both of you of your clothes and threw his legs over your shoulders

· Peter bit his lip to muffle his moans

· and gripped the sheets under him so tight his knuckles turned white

· you kissed his calf as you thrusted into him and Peter lifted his hips higher

· he began stroking his own cock until he came on his chest

· you pulled out of him and Peter flipped you over so you were on your back

· he kissed down your body and took your cock in his mouth

· it didn’t take long for you to cum too

· you guys got cleaned up and laid in bed with the intentions of being out by the time Ned got back

· but when Ned returned from the pool he found you and Peter fast asleep and naked in Peter’s bed

· Ned took a picture and sent it to MJ with the text ‘told you this would happen’


	14. Being Ned's older brother and crushing on Peter headcanons

· so you’re a senior and Ned’s older brother

· you got stuck babysitting Ned and Peter all the time when you were kids

· and by babysit you just put Legos and nachos in front of them while you played video games till your parents got home

· Peter realized he had a crush on you when he was 12

· you thought Peter was funny but didn’t see him as anything other than your little brothers dorky best friend

· Ned would always make fun of Peter for rambling and blushing when you were around

· “you should ask Y/N to homecoming”

· “what? No i can’t aks him to homecoming that’s insane”

· “fine then continue to crush on him from afar for the rest of your life”

· little did Peter know you starting to have a crush on him back

· you came home one day to find Peter and Ned hanging out

· “Peter you’re going to homecoming right?”

· “um yeah- I’m- I’m going”

· “cool I’ll see you there”

· after you went to your room Peter looked to Ned “did he just ask me out???”

· Peter got even more nervous around you after that

· he tried to do the cool guy lean against the locker and nod when you walked by with your friends but he fell over

· of course MJ was there to call him out

· “smooth one Parker”

· the night of homecoming you looked for Peter

· when he finally arrived and saw him in his tux you walked up to him

· “well you’re certainly not the little kid i used to babysit anymore”

· “yeah I’m a man now” and Peter mentally slapped himself for being so lame

· “you want to dance or what?”

· you danced with Peter for the rest of the night

· at one point you were so close to him you nearly kissed him

· Peter had to get a cup of punch to cool his nerves

· you drove MJ home first after the dance

· then you stopped at Peter’s and told Ned to stay in the car while you walked him to the door of the building

· “i had a good time with you tonight Peter”

· Peter couldn’t figure out what to say next so instead he kissed you quickly

· “oh god I’m sorry i shouldn’t have done that”

· you smiled and kissed him again

· “see you monday Peter”

· Peter stood there speechless and stumbled uo to his appartment

· he told May all about it

· you got in the car and Ned was grinning like an idiot

· “don’t say a word or I’ll kick your ass”

· “do that and mom will ground you for a week”

· a few minutes of silence

· “You kissed Peter”

· “Ned don’t make me turn this car around”


	15. A to Z smut game (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No gifs are mine

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Peter is willing to get you anything you need after sex even if it means getting dressed and going to the liquor store down the street to get you your favorite snacks in the middle of the night. 

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

His favorite body part of yours is your thighs, boy can he spend a long time in between your thighs just working you up but also for nonsexual reasons like taking a nap with his head on your thighs. He likes his arms, he knows he's in shape but sometimes he's insecure that he's too skinny so he likes his more muscled arms. 

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

Peter didn't realize how much he liked the sight of your cum on him until his legs were thrown over your shoulders while you were fucking him and you pulled out to cum on his stomach. It made him cum too instantly. After that he tries to get you to cum on him instead of in a condom as often as possible. 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Peter has a reoccurring dream of you wearing the Spider-Man suit which he always wakes up with a boner from. He told you about it one night and a few days later you surprised him by being dressed up in his suit when he got home from decathlon practice. He nearly came in his pants when he saw you.

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

The only experience Peter has before you was with his hand while he watched porn. 

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying.)

Fucking him with his legs around your waist. 

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

Peter is a nervous awkward goofball in every aspect of his life but thankfully he knows you find it adorable so he's not afraid to laugh it off when he bumps his head or struggles to get out of his jeans. 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

Peter can't grow hair as hard as he tries on his face let alone on his chest or the lower half of his body so he's pretty smooth down there. 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…) 

Peter tries to make sex as romantic as possible for you but sometimes he's so stressed that he just needs to get his frustrations out. 

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

Peter is a teenage boy, he jerks off any chance he gets. May has walked in on him on multiple occasions and the first time it happened she tried to give him the talk of "your body has needs and it's okay to fulfill those needs" which made Peter want to burst his own eardrums so he didn't have to listen to May talk about the normalization of masturbating. 

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

Peter is pretty vanilla, he doesn't need anything extreme to get him off but he does like tying one another up sometimes. Once he tried tying you up to his bed with his spider webs but he freaked out afterwards because he couldn't rip it off of you and had to call Ned for advice on how to get you unstuck. 

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

His bed but occasionally when he's out on patrol and your texts get a little too steamy for him to contain himself so you meet him in an ally to fool around until someone calls for Spider-Man's help.

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

Everything. Everything turns him on. Just you smiling at him can give him a boner. 

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Anything that can potentially get either of you hurt. Just the idea of using something like hot wax scares him because he's afraid of using too much and burning you. 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

Peter is very eager to please you anyway he can. It took him a few tries to learn how to perform oral without accidentally using teeth or gagging himself but he did lots of research (research he had a little too much fun doing by the way) and learned how to suck your cock in a way that makes you scream his name loud enough for everyone in his apartment building to hear. 

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

Somewhere in the middle. He doesn't get too rough but he doesn't go too slow either. 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

Peter is horny pretty much all of the time so he is down for a quickie anytime you are. Most of your quickies only involve handjobs or blowjobs but Peter will never turn down an opportunity to get off. 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

Peter takes too many risks as Spider-Man so with you likes to keep it simple. 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

It doesn't take a lot to make Peter cum but thanks to his powers he can go many rounds before getting tired which Peter takes full advantage of. Some nights you guys just spend hours going at it before you have to tap out. 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

Peter doesn't have any toys because he is afraid of May finding them but she did notice while doing laundry that Peter started wearing much tighter underwear after he began dating you. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

Peter doesn't tease because he sucks at dirty talk but then he goes and does things like putting his hand too far up your thigh and doesn't realize it's turning you on. 

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Peter gets embarrassed about how loud he is sometimes. He has to cover his mouth with his arm to muffle his moans so May can't hear what you guys are doing when you stay over (or when she doesn't know that you're over). 

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

Whenever you and Peter go on school trips he always get partnered up with Ned to be roommates but you talk Ned into switching rooms with you so you and Peter can share a bed without Mr. Harrington knowing. 

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

Peter is one of those lean muscular guys who has a surprisingly big dick. Like it’s so long you don’t know how he keeps it down in his suit.

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

Peter's sex drive is through the roof, he is ready to go 24/7 and you don't want to know whats in the search history of his laptop. 

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

Peter is out like a light as soon as all aftercare is done. He can also sleep for a full 12 hours after a night of sex with you.


End file.
